1. Field of the Invention
The present new invention relates to a trailer and more particularly pertains to an aerodynamic nose cone front trailer that extends all the way to the trailer hitch, while using a topographical point of view for reference, and having a tongue part of the trailer frame. The nose cone trailer front design that can be made in two different styles: without doors and with walk in entry doors to the trailers interior space. There are a variety of doors located in the main body of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different trailer designs that have been invented and recorded over the years. More specifically trailer designs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Some known prior art in this area includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,498 which is one of the original and oldest camping trailers on the record and built with a design of a square front just like the trailers of today. Trailers that are designed in this matter are inferior because they are not economical to tow and they are harder to handle for the driver.
This disadvantage of more wind resistance gives less NASCAR draft efficiency as well as less fuel efficiency. The inferior shape design gives a smaller interior space not large enough for bigger items to transport or utility, workshop, office or hygiene usages.